Saint Valentine
by cirobert
Summary: Castiel has demanded a celebration for Feb 14h and Dean is left trying to find the perfect gift for his angelic boyfriend


"Dean! Sam! Do you have any idea what next Tuesday is?" Cas came running into the kitchen and startled the two brothers who were trying to eat their cereal. Dean snorted some milk up his nose while Sam started to choke on his whole wheat all natural what ever.

"Dammit Cas, I'm trying to eat here!" Dean said wiping his face while Sam eventually stopped choking.

"My apologies, I didn't think my excitement would cause trouble." Cas said still not letting the smile fall from his face. It was kinda creepy really but Dean loved Cas's smile and wouldn't argue when it was on his face.

"Next Tuesday? Its the 14th isn't it?" Sam said glancing at his watch.

"It is! Its also Saint Valentine's Day." Cas smiled even harder while Sam gave Dean a look.

"And?" Dean asked wearily. Christ, this could be bad.

"And we're celebrating!" Cas said excitedly. "We're going to have a celebration here in the bunker. I will get decorations, party supplies, a cake…"

"Cas, just hold on a minute now. Why are we celebrating Valentine's Day?" Dean said knowing if he didn't head this off now then he'd be up to his eyeballs in hearts, flowers and chocolates. The chocolates he didn't really mind but the rest…no way.

"Because its a very important day Dean. I don't want you arguing with me on this." Castiel said and he was pulling out what Sam liked to call his dom!eyebrow. It was the look he gave Dean when he was quite done with his shit and challenging him to continue.

"Are you sure we have…" Dean tried again.

"Yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get started on the party planning." Cas said and stood up. He stepped out of the room just a quick as he had entered. Dean groaned and let his head drop to the table.

"The one time of year I'm glad to be single." Sam grinned at him and Dean shot him the finger.

"What the hell do you get an angel?" Dean grumbled to his brother who was trailing along after him in the over crowded, and pink, mall a few days later.

"A harp?" Sam said and Dean scowled at him.

"Sammy, come on man. This is mine and Cas's first Valentine's together and you saw how excited he was about it. I can't have a crappy gift." Dean pleaded with his giant of a brother to understand.

"I'm sure Cas would like what ever you got him Dean. He is Cas after all and he kinda thinks the sun shines out of your butt." Sam said stopping to buy an non-fat soy milk 'ice cream'.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean actually blushed. He looked into Victoria's Secret but figured that would be more for him then Cas. As good as his boyfriend looked in those little lacy boy shorts Dean had convinced him to wear for him, there as no way he'd go for full on lingerie.

"Buy him some chocolate and flowers, girls seem to like that." Sam suggested.

"He is not a girl." Dean said through grit teeth. When would people stop assuming Cas was the 'woman' of their relationship? They were 100% totally equal male partners and Cas actually had more dominance then Dean did. Not that he'd share that tidbit with his brother.

"A necklace?" Sam said pointing to a jewelry store window where a silver chain was displayed.

"Cas wouldn't want to wear it hunting, might get broken or caught on something." Dean sighed.

"Pajamas?" Sam shrugged.

"Sam." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Jesus I don't know Dean, he's your boyfriend." Sam said in frustration. Why in the hell did he even agree to come shopping with Dean?

"Fine, I'll get him a card and some flowers. He loves flowers even if they're a total cliche." Dean sighed again. He dragged his brother in the nearest flower shop.

"He's going to love this." Sam said as he sat in the chair watching his brother in deep interest.

"He'd better, I forgot how much these fuckers hurt!" Dean hissed out at a particularly deep swipe of the gun.

"I got to ask man, whats with the angel wings?" the tattoo artist asked as he put the finishing touches on Dean's new tattoo.

"Its his pet name for his boyfriend." Sam supplied while Dean blushed.

"Because Castiel certainly is a mouthful." the artist said wiping down the finished product with some aloe and cleaning up his station.

"I usually call him Cas." Dean said standing up and walking over to the mirror to get a good look at his new ink.

In the middle of his shoulder blades was the name Castiel with angel wings spreading out across his back. It looked freaking awesome.

"This is fantastic!" Dean said taking in all the details on the feathers. Dean would think they were almost life like if he didn't have the real thing to compare them to. He flexed his back muscles and enjoyed the rippling of the feathers.

"Thank you." the artist said taking the compliment.

"Pay the man Sam." Dean said as another assistant helped him wrap the tattoo and gave him after care instructions.

"You're paying for your brother's tattoo?" the artist asked Sam.

"We have a kind of family pot for certain things. Joint account I guess." Sam explained nervously. He hoped the guy running the fake card didn't look too far into that story.

"I forgot to ask, why black wings? Aren't angel wings normally white?" the guy asked as he handed over the receipt.

"Not on a soldier." Dean said not really thinking before he spoke. Sam gave him a mild bitch face and Dean faltered.

"So the stories go. I just don't see Cas with bright fluffy white wings I guess." Dean mumbled and then said his thanks before dragging Sam out of the shop.

"It really does look great Dean." Sam said as Dean tried to find a way to sit in the Impala without hurting his new skin.

"Yeah it does Sammy, thanks for coming with me." Dean said pulling into traffic.

"Awwww, anything for my big brother." Sam teased.

The big day finally came and Dean was pacing his bedroom where Cas had sent him while he set up the kitchen for the party. He wouldn't even let Dean peek at the cake.

"Dean, you can get Sam and come in now." Cas called down the hall. Dean knocked on his brother's door before practically running to the kitchen.

Both brother's stumbled to a stop in the doorway. Where they had expected pink and red overload they were greeted instead with a very bright yellow and black theme. Cas had draped streamers from the ceiling, had hung up a huge smiling honey bee on the fridge and had bee stripped plates and cups on the table.

"Happy Saint Valentine's Day Winchesters!" Cas said throwing some gold and black confetti in the air. Dean and Sam exchanged looks of total confusion.

"Uh, whats with the bees Cas?" Dean asked stepping into the room where his boyfriend but a little bee decorated hat on him. It was obviously meant to be for a child's birthday party but Cas seemed happy enough to wear one as well.

"Saint Valentine of course." Cas said with a sappy little grin on his face.

"Yeah, the Roman guy who married couples in secret." Sam said just as lost.

"The Patron Saint of Beekeepers Sam." Cas said and suddenly it clicked for Dean.

"Beekeepers you say?" he looked around and chuckled at his boyfriend. It was exactly like Castiel to skip over the hearts and love notes of Valentine's Day and pick up on the bee part of the Saint.

"Are those for me Dean?" Cas asked seeing the flowers poking up from behind Dean's back.

"Uh, yeah." he said handing them over where Cas smelled them and smiled at him happily.

"Its a perfect gift for today Dean." Cas said planting a thank you kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"To Saint Valentine!" Sam said popping open a beer he couldn't wait another minute to have.

"To the bees!" Cas joined in with his own drink. Dean shook his head and smiled.

"Dean?" Cas asked as they were stumbling to the bed later that night. All the cake was gone, bee themed of course, and the streamers would be worried about in the morning.

"Yea Cas?" Dean mumbled out between kisses.

"Why is there plastic on your back?" Cas asked looking over Dean's shoulder.

"Oh, right." Dean remembered the tattoo. "I got something for you Cas."

"You already gave me flowers." Cas said.

"This is a little bigger then flowers." Dean said. He held his breath as he turned around and let Cas get a good look at his new tattoo. Tentatively he felt fingers over his skin and Cas let out a shaky breath.

"Dean…" he breathed out peeling off the plastic to get a good look at the ink.

"I, uh…I wanted to show you…" Dean was struggling with the words like he always did.

"This is amazing Dean, thank you!" Cas said spinning him back around and jumping in to his arms where he planted as many kisses across Dean's freckled nose as he could.

"I love you Cas." Dean said laughing at Cas's kisses.

"I love you too Dean. And I want you to take me to get mine tomorrow." Cas said still kissing his boyfriend's face all over.

"Yours?" Dean asked confused.

"I'm getting your name of course. But maybe not the wings." Cas said looking down into the suddenly misty green eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day Cas." Dean smiled.

"Happy Beekeepers Day Dean."


End file.
